All's Fair in Love and War
by dujourfan1
Summary: ok.... I know there's some reason Wormtail betrayed the Potters....heres MY take on it....*READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


Disclaimer: do I really have to write this? Well I don't wanna get sued not that you'd get much anyway.... Just a peanut, a ball of lint, and a bar of soap from a hotel.....But anyway, OK I am in no way Jo Rowling I don't own ANY characters just the plot my own mixed up brain (o wait the guy in my head owns that so I guess it doesn't count) and the aforesaid items.

A/N OK this isn't my FIRST piece of fan fiction however it is my first FINISHED one. I really like this one though.....I'm just so creative aren't I? lol ok this is written from Peter Pettegrew's POV or Wormtail or whatever! 

Now on with my wonderful work of art! lol j/k 

Peter's POV

Lily I loved her. I loved Lily Evans. But, as usual my cousin, who got everything I wanted, who had the world wrapped around his finger and got whatever his heart desired, my cousin, James Potter, snatched my one true love.

We both detested each other. When we got to Hogwarts we decided that we wouldn't let ANYONE know we were cousins, that was probably the only thing we EVER agreed on. We acted like we didn't even know each other. But that Sirius Black invited me into their group and I had to act nice to James or they might get suspicious. When we "hung out" it was torture for us to be civil with each other so I avoided them as much as was reasonable.

When we were in fifth year there was a Yule Ball and I knew who I WANTED to go with but, of course, when I got up the nerve to ask her I found out that James beat me to it. I mean, how could she refuse? He had looks, brains, bronze, and hey, he could talk without stuttering and walk without falling over. Needless to say, I went alone. If I couldn't have Lily I didn't want anyone else.

A few years later, after graduation, James was signed to the Wimborne Wasps and he was constantly traveling, so, I figured, that their relationship wasn't going to work with James on the road and all, but, to my displeasure, Lily stayed forever faithful. Two years later, at the peak of his career, James retired from professional Quidditch, becoming an auror and asked Lily to marry him. As much as I prayed and hoped she wouldn't, she said yes. When I found out I must have put the Cruciatus Curse on myself twenty times. As I did I thought, why do I call these people my friends? They don't deserve me. I need friends who can give me power, who can give back to me when I give to them. So, I went to the dark side, to Voldemort. 

Shortly after they were married, Lily announced she was pregnant. This made Voldemort furious. Lily and James were very powerful and if their powers combined it would be Voldemort's downfall. He had to destroy that baby. Somehow word got out, we didn't know how but I bet it was that slime ball Severus Snape and directly after Harry was born the Potters went into hiding.

Voldemort knew I was "friendly" with them in the past so he trusted me to somehow front him the information he needed. I tried but to no avail. Then, came my shinning moment. Sirius Black, the big lug, turned the secret keeper position to me and within twenty-four hours I had all the information Voldemort needed. Before I told him anything I made him promise me he would only kill James and the boy, not Lily and he agreed. I was so glad to see my cousin go. Now I would be able to shine. It wasn't until twenty minutes after Voldemort left that I realized that I wanted Lily to be happy and if she lost her child and beloved James she would be miserable. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to her, if I made her life a living hell. I ran out the door thinking I could do something. ANYTHING to stop what was going to happen. Maybe I could get there in time, it took thirty minutes to get there since you couldn't apperate and I knew James would put up a fight and Voldemort wanted to have a little fun, so, I just might have time. I was making record time but just as I went to turn the corner right before the Potters house I felt a hot pain on the inside of my arm. Too late. I was about to sit and cry but I thought about Lily. "I've got to comfort her." So, I turned the corner and saw total destruction. "Lilllllllllllyyyyyy," I cried desperately into the blackness as I ran to what was once a home, a happy home with a mother, father, and cheerful baby. A home with pictures on the walls, quaint furniture, and a door always ready to welcome friends, family, and even strangers. But, now, it isn't a home, the pictures are broken and blow away with no walls to put them on, furniture destroyed, and a door smashed to pieces. I started to dig through the debris. I came across a frame broken but there was a picture still in it, it showed a younger version of myself, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius I knew that picture it was right before graduation and the frame had the words "Friends Forever." It seemed strange that there was a time when we were all happy. I felt my eyes sting but held back. I kept digging, picture albums, a wand, and a Potions text book. Then I found a hand, an arm, then a face. "No. No. Noooo," I screamed into the night. He killed her. He killed my one true Love. He killed my Lily. "Damn him! Damn Voldemort!" In my pain I ceased to hear a small baby's cry. My surroundings reflected my feelings, I felt destroyed, almost dead, just a pit of darkness. I had to get out of there; I didn't even look for James or Harry. People would be here to investigate and if I was found there it wouldn't look good. I decided to wander around Muggle streets where I wouldn't be recognized. After an hour or so of wandering I heard my name. I knew who it was without turning around. Sirius Black. Then, I got an idea. No one really knew that Black wasn't the secret keeper so he could take the wrap for me. I put on a little skit without much difficulty. Muggles were now awakening so I screamed about how he could deceive Lily and James like that, blasted the street, cut off my finger, and transfiguring into a rat. No one would even know.

I found a wizard family and posed as their pet rat, Scabbers. For all those years as a rat I had a lot of time to think. The thought that haunted my every day was, "I killed her. It was me. I loved her and I got her killed." I tore myself apart over it. Everyday.

When the youngest boy, Ron went to Hogwarts I went with him. And when he took me out of his pocket on the train what I saw almost gave me a heart attack. It was him, there was no mistaking it, he had that face I learned to detest most, but those eyes were hers, those eyes I used to gaze longingly into. He was Harry Potter. He was exactly like James except his eyes they were definitely Lily's. To my luck Ron and Harry became the best of friends and every day I see him is another day I am reminded of my painful past. I see now, that it was not James' fault everyone cosseted him, I realize those who were born with fame don't ask for it but envy those without. I now see how selfish I was. When I see Harry I think how much he is like James and how my cousin wasn't as evil as I thought he was, in fact I truly wish I could have known my cousin better and been nicer to him but this, like most of life's lessons was learned too late.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: ok its done!!!!! yay!!!.....i had this in the works for a while now.........and I'm glad that it's done! ok will you please, please, please, please, review?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will love you FOREVER!!!!!?? ok please? *batts eyelashes* please? ok anyway.................after you do that will you check out my OTHER work?......huh? please? thanx lata ~!~*MeG*~!~


End file.
